


all, for nothing at all

by ghostwilbur



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), dont tell wilbur, he just killled two more childreen, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tommy, no beta we die like tubbo, no beta we die like wilbur's mental stability, rip the blade, thinking ab techno killing his own little brother dhmu, tommy fucking dies lol, tubbo also fuckign dies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwilbur/pseuds/ghostwilbur
Summary: what an act of true friendship, and pure idiocy.
Relationships: shaky technoblade bruh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 345





	all, for nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> tw for death, blood, angst <3 stay safe 
> 
> ty alex for all ur help on this 
> 
> inspired by @sunaway_'s comic on twt :)

“techno, get on up here!” came the booming voice of schlatt. 

tubbo laughed nervously, looking around and trying to get up over the fence. “s-schlatt, what are you doing?” he asked, looking out at the crowd.

“all will be revealed in due time.” schlatt smiled coldly. tubbo didn't like the sound of that.

“uh. okay.” techno threw a pearl onto the podium, and he appeared on the shattered orb. “why?” 

“i have a little announcement to make before this festival ends. or, as i should say,  _ execution. _ ” schlatt said into the mic, his face splitting into a wide smile. the colours drained from tubbo’s face, a sick expression painting his features. “w-what?” any inkling of laughter had evaporated, leaving him with a sinking feeling in his stomach.”execution?”

“before i explain the little details, let's have some fun little audience interaction!” schlatt turned away from tubbo, facing the audience. “can anyone tell me, what’s the usual punishment for  _ traitors? _ ”

oh, no. oh, no no no. he knew.

shclatt looked expectantly at the crowd, waiting for an answer. “nobody? really?” he scoffed, before sighing and rolling his eyes. “the punishment for being a traitor...is obviously a public execution.” 

tubbo couldn't see the reaction from the crowd but he assumed it was a negative one from the unsure murmurs that started up. 

“isn't this a bit...extreme?” quackity asked from next to him, and schlatt held up a hand to silence him. 

“so, are you going to tell me what you've told them? or are you just going to lie straight to my face. as if you haven't done it already for the last two weeks.” tubbo’s hands shook, and he swallowed nervously. “i d-don't know what youre talking about-”

“bullshit.”

tubbo froze, looking up. he hated every second of this, he felt so ...weak. 

“tell me what you told them and you might have a chance to live.” schlatt scowled, and tubbo shook his head ever so slightly.

“ i told them about your plans. i showed tommy the book.” he started, and he could see schlatt getting angrier as he went on. “i told them about the festival as well. and-”

“oh, just shut up.” schlatt interrupted, the most horrible expression on his face. “that’s enough.” 

tubbo shut up.

“technoblade, do you know what i invited you here for?” schlatt turned to techno, who shook his head. “uh, to have a fun time?”

“no, i invited you here so you could do what makes you happiest. killing people.”

“i'm not sure if that’s what makes me happy,”

“yes it is. so, technoblade, you're going to execute tubbo for me, and you're going to make it hurt. we don’t stand for traitors in this nation.”

“now, just wait one second-”

“now.” schlatt smiled sweetly, but the anger building behind his eyes was enough to prompt techno to take out his crossbow. 

“are you sure this is the right thing to do? he’s just a kid.” quackity was about to continue but schlatt just rolled his eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. “who is in charge here?” he said, and quackity crossed his arms. “just because you have-”

“who is in charge here?!”

“it shouldn't be you, that’s for sure!”

“we’ll talk this out later, but may i remind you, quackity, i am the president here, not you. so if you could kindly the the fuck up and let me do my job.” schlatt growled.

quackity closed his mouth with a snap, turning away from the scene that was about to explode in front of him. 

“techno, shoot him. you know what, make it better. use all the arrows you have. hell, use a firework! i'm sick of this being so drawn out.”

he turned away from techno, leaning into the mic. “manberg, can i hear some noise from the crowd there?”

nothing happened.   
  
“manberg, i  _ said,  _ make some noise!”

the crowd started shouting and tubbo couldn't make out the support from the (word ive forgotten). he could hear niki over the others, about how  _ cruel this was _ and how  _ he was just a kid,  _ but the other cheers of support drowned her out.

techno turned to look tubbo in the eyes, holding his crossbow up. “tubbo, i’m sorry.”

“techno, please don't do this.” tubbo begged, tears springing in the corners of his eyes. he didn’t want to die.

“tubbo.”

“i cant- yeah?”

“i'll try to make this as painless, and beautiful as possible. i promise this won't for nothing.” techno loaded his crossbow, aiming it up at tubbo. he was about a foot away. no chance to miss.

“i thought you said you wouldn't hurt me,” tubbo said sadly, and techno just sighed, and pulled the trigger.

the shattering of an ender pearl disrupted the silence and a familiar white and red shirt materialised in front of tubbo.

tubbo realised what was happening far too late. “no!” he shouted, reaching out a hand.

the firework hit tommy in the chest, exploding in a mix of blues, greens and reds. the explosion was deafening; someone was screaming so painfully that tubbo had to cover his ears. it took him a second to realize those sounds were coming from  _ him,  _ the agonising screams tearing through his throat. the fence post was fuckign gone; tubbo was over it, catching tommy before he hit the ground and lowering himself with him. “tommy!” he cried, holding his best friend in his arms. 

schlatt stood off to the side, and for a second there was shock on his face, like he hadn't expected that to happen. but then it was replaced by his usual sick smile, and he looked down upon the two. “what an act of true friendship, and pure idiocy.” he said, turning towards the crowd. “was that enough of a show for you?”

techno lowered his crossbow, grief plastered across his face. wilbur watched from afar, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

“how could you,” tubbo sobbed, pulling tommy closer to him and holding him tightly, as if that would make him come back to consciousness. “you killed him. you killed him for nothing.” red seeped into tubbo’s torso, dying his white undershirt a harsh ruby. it matched his tie. tommy’s shirt was already becoming full blown out red, the blood spreading from where the arrow was still lodged in his chest. 

“it’s his own fault,” schlatt said coldly, looking down at the two. “it was supposed to be  _ your  _ execution, but i'll take his death over your’s anyday. one less exiled for the better.”

schlatt started again, ready to make his big grand villain monologue, but an explosion in the distance made him stop. “what was that, did someone set off a creeper or something?” he asked the crowd, counting the heads to make sure everyone was at the festival.

another explosion went off, sounding a hell of a lot closer than the first one. tubbo looked up in shock. wilbur had set off the tnt.

“we gotta go. tubbo, let’s go.” techno said, and tubbo shook his head. “not without tommy.”

“tubbo, he’s dead.”

“we cant just leave him here techno,” techno looked down at the crowd, searching for three people. niki, fundy and eret had disappeared. so it really was happening. another explosion boomed and someone in the crowd shouted the explosions were getting closer, the gaps between each one becoming shorter. 

hands grabbed tubbo my his forearms and picked him up, letting tommy fall to the ground. tubbo struggled against techno’s hold, reaching out his arms. “techno, let me go! you cant just leave him there, let me go!” 

techno ignored him, pulling tubbo and jumping down from the podium. “c’mon, we need to go.” 

“no! let me go!” tubbo sobbed.. an explosion rocked the ground, the white house behind the podium disappearing in a cloud of smoke and ash. “tommy!”

“where the hell is wilbur when you need him.” techno mumbled, looking around. 

tubbo dug his heels into the ground, stopping techno. “we need to go back and get him, he’s still  _ there _ , techno!”

“we can get his body after the explosions stop.”

_ his body. _

“no, wilbur put almost 40 tnt under the podium, we need to go now! it’s our last chance before the tnt hits the podium!” 

“if you go back there you’ll die.” techno’s voice was monotone.

‘so be it.” and tubbo  _ bit  _ technoblade on the arm, to which he dropped his grip and let out a curse. “wait-” but tubbo was already sprinting away, untying his tie as he did so as it was obstructing his throat, and letting it drop behind him.

a blast boomed from beside techno and it shocked him out of his stupor. he had to get out of here now. but if he left tubbo to die, wilbur would never trust him again.

techno ran. he had already killed tommy. 

wilbur would never trust him again anyway.

  
_ boom. _

**Author's Note:**

> TommyInnit went out with a bang.
> 
> Tubbo_ blew up.
> 
> subsrcibe to technoblade


End file.
